encounter_criticalfandomcom-20200213-history
Darth Viraxis
WIP FAQ This is a list of Frequently Asked Questions about Darth Viraxis: Who He Is and How He Came to Be. This enigmatic figure and his Empire are naturally the hot topic in throne rooms, whiskey joints, mercenary guild halls, converted starship cargo modules, and robordellos all over Vanth. There are so many questions, rumors, slanders, contradictions, and speculations out there that this page was created to untangle them, much as the Gordian Knot of Olde Earth. New questions and answers will be added as they arise. In the case of multiple or contradictory information, all answers will be presented in the interest of clarity. Q: Who is Darth Viraxis? A: Darth Viraxis, or D.V. to his closest allies, is the leader of the Empire of Darth Viraxis which is located northeast of the Sea of Great Peril and due south of the Slaver Kingdoms. Darth Viraxis did not inherit this empire from Old Man Viraxis or any of his other relatives (who were probably all slavers.) Q: Where does he come from? Q: Is "Darth" a first name, a title, or what? Yes. Q: Is he married? If not, is he available? A: At some unspecified point in time, be it past or future, Darth Viraxis was engaged to the Go-Go Goddess of Xanado. For unspecified and unknown reasons, this engagement was indefinitely postponed. Popular rumors speculate the reason is, the perspective bride could not accept a groom who looked better in fuchsia than she. All legal records indicate that Darth Viraxis is single at the "present" time. Q: Why doesn't he let anybody know what he looks like? A: This question is rather disconcerting as everyone knows what Darth Viraxis looks like. A very prominent life size statue of Viraxis represents him as a athletic man of middle age. The statue depicts him in a military uniform with a short, practical, cape, high boots and an open faced combat or flight helmet. He has a full but neatly trimmed beard. The statue, by all appearances, is carved from pink marble. Q: What are his turn ons? Turn offs? A: Viraxis appreciates neat and orderly military society. He also enjoys traveling, visiting the exotic locations of Vanth, and collecting the many bizarre artifacts of Vanth cultures. His collections include broaches, cuff links, hand knit mufflers, exotic weapons, shrunken heads and texts of ancient Vulkin literature. His tastes in women lean toward Amazon Fembots and elf maidens, a combination of these two, or three, would be most pleasing. He is not fond of Wookys, too fuzzy, loud and potentially smelly, or the many diminutive races (little people) of Vanth. Q: Is it true that he wears fuchsia armor? If so, what's the deal? A: Yes, Darth Viraxis wears fuchsia armor exclusively. This is mainly in defiance of one of his staunchest foes, Thrazar, who refuses to accept the idea "Real men are not afraid to wear fuchsia." Viraxis has a seemingly infinite collection of ascots which he wears with the fuchsia armor for formal and informal social occasions. Category:Non-canon Category:NPCs